In today's society where on the job injuries occur in ever increasing numbers, it is extremely important to be able to assess an individual's physical capacity for both injury preventative and rehabilitation purposes.
By assessing an individual's physical strengths and weaknesses an employer can determine which jobs that individual should or should not perform. Furthermore, physical injuries, e.g. muscle strains and the like can be helped to heal by performing appropriate exercises. However, over exertion or working at the wrong exercises can be detrimental to such healing. These factors can only once again be determined by having an accurate assessment of the individual's physical capacities.
As a result of the growing number of people in the workforce, there are more and more claims against employers and ultimately insurance companies for on the job injuries. most of these claims are legitimate, but there are unfortunately also fraudulent claims. The legitimacy of a claim can be determined by means of a physical capacity assessment system.
In view of the above, there is a very real need for such as system.